epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Fan
Paper Fan 5.png|Paper Fan's default appearance. Paper Fan 5 Skin1.png|Equipped with the Summer Kimono. Paper Fan 5 Skin2.png|Equipped with the Ninja Skirt. Paper Fan 5 Skin3.png|Equipped with the Bubble Dress. The Paper Fan is a al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Paper Fan is a classic Japanese folding fan made of paper on a bamboo frame. The "meow" fan is used with all the armor except for the Summer Kimono, which uses the red one, the Ninja Skirt, which uses the black one and the Bubble Dress, which uses the blue one. The Paper Fan is a potent magical weapon that offers good power and the odd round of . While not quite on the level of the Obsidian Staff, the Paper Fan has a great bonus and also slightly raises ; this does come at the cost of a huge penalty to Natalie's Attack stat, but this is a moot point due to Natalie having no physical skills. It can also unleash Whirlwind as a bonus skill, though most of the time this isn't very relevant. The stats alone would make the Paper Fan a good choice for Natalie, but what makes it particularly useful is its ability to occasionally give Natalie the coveted status, granting her two turns in a row. It's worth noting that this status is not particularly frequent, and for offensive purposes Obsidian Staff is both more powerful and synergizes more readily with both Natalie and Lance's skillsets due to the application of Dry and Invisible with a single Normal Attack. The Paper Fan provides resistances to , and . None of these become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Greenwood Library's central room, the player must defeat the Sketch Boss Rush to access it. Prior to the v2 update, it was found inside a chest behind a copper block inside Anna's House in Greenwood Village. * * |lvl1ATK = -50% |lvl2ATK = -50% |lvl3ATK = -50% |lvl4ATK = -50% |lvl5ATK = -50% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 75% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |BonusSkillPower = 65/3 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 2 |item41 = Super Tape |item41number = 10 |item42 = Nano Fibre |item42number = 1 |item31 = Super Tape |item31number = 3 |item32 = Shuriken |item32number = 3 |item51 = Nano Fibre |item51number = 4 |item52 = Super Tape |item52number = 10 }} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 25% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 25% |lvl1EVA = 20% |lvl2EVA = 30% |lvl3EVA = 40% |lvl4EVA = 50% |lvl5EVA = 60% |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |AutoSkillChance = (40%) |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 2 |item41 = Super Tape |item41number = 10 |item42 = Nano Fibre |item42number = 1 |item31 = Super Tape |item31number = 3 |item32 = Shuriken |item32number = 3 |item51 = Nano Fibre |item51number = 2 |item52 = Super Tape |item52number = 4 |item53 = Origami Wraith |item53icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Origami Wraith.png |item53number = 1 }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie